falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan: "Divisions, hate and dissent must, crucially, now stop."
With the announcement of the appointment of Alan Duncan (CCU MP and spokesperson on foreign affairs) as Under-Secretary of State for Alliance Affairs and Bob Ainsworth (CCU MP and spokesperson on defense and the armed forces) as Secretary of State for National Service, the duo gave their speech to a crowd inside the cabinet office press office. Alan Duncan MP spoke for the duo. "I am extremely honored and privileged to stand beside my honorable friend as we advance into a new era of bipartisanship. I also extend, on behalf of Bob and I, our greatest gratitude to James Brokenshire, the Conservative Leader and Gavin Williamson, Chief Whip, who nominated us for these positions. It is a deep honor and we will serve on behalf of the Conservatives, in government, with great care and decency. Our united Empire is about to embark into a period of uncertainty, havoc and chaos. War, in its exact definition, is destructive to lives, families and societies. Nonetheless, the fine and dedicated people of the Empire understand the need to protect our people, no matter where they may live or who they are. Falleentium is Falleentium. So allow us, together, to wish those already unfairly and unjustly punished by our enemies a deep and wholehearted best wishes. The horrors of war can never be forgotten; generations on will remember the first attack and the first victims. '' ''The job of this current, sitting parliament is not to pursue a political agenda. Indeed, the Conservative Unionists could have remained in opposition and bashed this government. There have been many-many failures. But that comes after this war. Now is time for unity. Divisions, hate and dissent must, crucially, now stop. Now is not the time. Bob and I will work with colleagues in government, whether we agree or disagree with them, to effectively and swiftly put an end to this unjustifiable war. To my party supporters, let me say this. We are still Conservatives. But, in such a crucial time for the country, we must abandon our political agenda to ensure stable leadership to the country. While yes, we will support this government at every turn - we do it with our hearts, knowing that we have men fighting out there who deserve a lot more than selfish, playground politics. '' ''My - personal - role will be dedicated to working with our allies. Bob's forthcoming role shall be to support the war effort through the labour front and military service. With our role comes responsibility and we are prepared to take on that responsibility as well as the accountability which will rightfully follow. With immediate effect, we will be leaving this press conference and heading to our respective offices to meet our team and fellow colleagues in the cabinet. In war there is no rest. Sleep will be limited but I am, as is Bob, to sacrifice the old life we knew in order to keep our troops, our servicemen, in action and fighting to victory. In these tough, rough and difficult times I recall the story of Terralar. Terralar created our beautiful landscape in the pursuit of peace and prosperity. Let us do Terralar's work in preserving that, with the knowledge that Terralar watches over us, guiding us, protecting us. Finally, I wish to spread a final message to our servicemen who will soon to fully deployed. You will be the difference between survival or sorrowful fate. You, alone, will be our guiding star. You are the face of Falleentium, it's people and it's spirit. You are Falleentium. Good luck out there - we are rooting for you! Thank you." Category:The Imperial Constitution